


hush

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Middies (Mark Tuan Tiddies), Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Teasing, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: “hey babe,” mark says, walking in from the bathroom. jinyoung looks up at him- he has a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water still dripping down along his body- and almost smiles a little bit at the sight. “do you think i should get nipple piercings?”jinyoung almost chokes on his own spit.





	hush

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt: nipple piercings]

mark first mentions it when jinyoung has a warm cup of tea in one hand and some trashy magazine in the other.

“hey babe,” mark says, walking in from the bathroom. jinyoung looks up at him- he has a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water still dripping down along his body- and smiles a little bit at the sight. “do you think i should get nipple piercings?”

jinyoung almost chokes on his own spit.

mark says it like he’s talking about the weather, but the combination of _ nipple _ and _ piercings _(both of which jinyoung approve of very much) has him with his eyes wide open and mouth open. and he's drooling.

he can’t say he hasn’t imagined it before. it’s almost impossible not to, what with the way mark openly talked about his hidden tongue piercing when they first started dating, and how mark _ showed _ him what he could do with it, too. it’s always been one of the little things jinyoung adores about mark, how every inch of his body has a new feat to discover.

jinyoung’s always liked mark’s nipples. they’re dark and pretty, always perk up when jinyoung leans over to play with them. and from what he’s heard, piercings only make them more sensitive- jinyoung’s already imagining the moans he could pull from mark’s throat, the sharp gasps and whimpers of pleasure.

mark is suddenly straddling him on the couch. jinyoung’s arms go limp, restlessly clattering the cup of tea on the coffee table as he stares up at mark, who’s biting his lip and looking absolutely delicious. “i’ll take it as a yes, then?” he says, giggling, running a hand from the side of jinyoung’s face down to the bulge in his sweatpants.

“mmh, yeah, fuck yeah,” jinyoung moans, reaching around to the back of mark’s head to tug at his hair, bringing him closer to take his lips.

  
  


* * *

  
  


they decide that, after hours of research, mark will get it done the coming tuesday- which is in two days, only.

“i’m thinking,” mark pants out, fingers tangled in jinyoung’s hair as jinyoung jerks his hand up and down his cock sloppily, mouth sucking on his balls. “if i should get studs, or- _ hng, _oh fuck, right there- or rings.”

jinyoung pulls off, licking a long stripe up mark’s length before moving his hand to the head, rubbing at it between his fingers. “i’m blowing you and you just want to talk about nipples?” he says. he isn’t mad at all.

jinyoung keeps his eyes on mark’s nipples as he replaces his hand with his lips- sinking down, down, shoving his cock deep into his throat and reveling in the taste. “_ oh, _jinyoung,” mark whines, voice full of pleasure and hands splayed on his own stomach.

he looks up at mark who’s doing his best to keep his eyes open but is failing at miserably. “if you ask me,” jinyoung says as he pulls up once again, “studs. definitely.”

his hand is working mark’s cock, but painfully slow. he stares up at him as more and more little sounds escape his pretty lips. “jinyoungie, please,” he whimpers.

“please what?” jinyoung responds. he presses a small kiss to the side of mark’s cock, lets it linger there for a while before lapping up on his head. 

mark looks too cute when he’s all riled up and frustrated and most importantly, horny. “come on, suck me,” mark says, looking close to throwing a tantrum. 

for a few moments, jinyoung attempts to appear unfazed. he plays with mark’s cock without much mind, licking here and there, sometimes reaching up to cup his balls. 

that is, until mark suddenly becomes fucking _ sex on legs _ and moves his hands from where they were on his stomach to his nipples. jinyoung feels both his heart and dick throb when mark looks down at his chest and rolls a nipple between his fingers, sweet sighs of content clouding jinyoung’s mind.

there’s not much more to say. jinyoung blows him to kingdom come, then almost reaches into his sweats to get himself off until mark grabs at his wrists. he tugs jinyoung onto the bed and leans back, spreading his legs to show off his swollen cock and pretty, tight hole.

sex on legs, jinyoung wants to reiterate. 

* * *

the day mark gets them pierced, jinyoung treats him like a prince.

calls him that, too, as he spoon feeds him cookie dough flavoured ice cream at one in the afternoon. mark has both his hands on his chest, a sight to see for pedestrians walking past the outdoor dining area of the store. 

“jinyoung,” mark whines through another spoonful of ice cream and fudge, “they hurt.” 

there’s not much else to expect. the healing process is a predicted quarter year or so, and the first few days are always the worst. “it’ll only get better. open up.”

the worst part about it is having to see mark writhe in the kind of pain he doesn’t really like when jinyoung later soaks his nipples in saline solution. ice cream having long gone and nipples looking red, jinyoung brings mark to a low water bath and holds him from behind, arms wrapped tight around his waist. 

at night, mark wears a very tight undershirt and jinyoung can see everything. but mark is still hurting and just wants cuddles, and who is he to ask for otherwise?

* * *

the average healing time is around three to four months. jinyoung wouldn’t mind babying mark the entire four months- hell, he’d do it for the rest of his life if he could- but mark seems to have other plans, because within the week he’s feeling jinyoung up during movie night.

honestly, the most scandalous part is that it’s during movie night. jinyoung had been looking forward to today- their sixth rerun of house hunters, which had for some reason always ended up with getting them asleep or getting them off.

mark tuan, however, is a force of his own. it can’t have been more than thirty minutes since it started and he’s sitting pretty on jinyoung’s lap, slowly kissing him with his hands cupping both sides of his face.

he’s still wearing an undershirt, has been and will be for as long as he can, but other than that he’s been stripped down to only his boxer briefs. it’s ridiculously sexy, the way he arches his back when jinyoung licks at his neck or breathes in his ear, how jinyoung can _ see _ the pretty studs through the thin material of the shirt. he wants nothing more than to peel the shirt off and lick at his piercing, flick his tongue over the nub and make mark cum in his pants.

still, jinyoung absentmindedly swears that the doctor had said no activity with the piercing. it’s breaking his balls here- he wants to play with mark’s nipples, feel over them and maybe fuck him, but all of that is being destroyed by the absolute holy grail and bane of his existence.

“babe, we can’t,” jinyoung pants, barely gasping in air when mark breaks apart to lick at his jawline. “it’ll hurt.”

“hurt my ass,” mark says, rolling his eyes, and _ wow _ that sounds more suggestive than it was meant to. mark doesn’t realize this, or at least doesn’t seem to, and instead moves his arms to wrap around jinyoung’s neck. “what’s hurting more is my dick.”

“sounds gruesome,” jinyoung responds, eyes wandering all over the place. mark arches his back and jinyoung’s gaze lands on the curve of his ass. he wants to touch.

mark slaps his arms away before he even notices he’s lifted them. “nope. tonight is my turn,” mark grins, bottom lip catching on one of his teeth. he shifts to jinyoung’s left side and pushes him down, already grabbing at the zipper of his jeans. “i’ll make sure you won’t even think about walking tomorrow.”

and with how hot mark looks right now, jinyoung couldn’t even complain if he wanted to.

* * *

it’s well past the time period that mark has to keep his stupid, blueballing undershirt on, but he _ keeps it on _ like the disgustingly attractive anti-jinyoung sex demon he is.

jinyoung’s barely holding onto his self restraint. he’s trying to wait it out, the whole two months that it will take before he can properly devour mark’s tiddies. mark, on the other hand, was done waiting literally the second day after he had gotten them pierced. it’s absolutely ridiculous, and absolutely mark.

he’s trying to rile jinyoung up in every way possible. jinyoung had come home with two convenience store ice cream cones to find mark _ on top of the dining table _ propped up on his forearms and knees with a vibrator in his ass.

jinyoung is going to pop a boner, or a headache, or maybe both. “what is up with you?” he says, patting mark’s ass gently before handing him the ice cream.

mark takes the ice cream and sits up again, now crossing his legs on the table, still bare and still fucking himself on the vibrator. “i got bored,” mark says, ripping open the ice cream pack with his teeth. “and horny.”

“have you been like that the entire time? it’s cold,” jinyoung says.

“nah,” mark responds. “i was playing overwatch five minutes ago.”

jinyoung glances at the living room. there’s a controller on top of the carpet and the menu screen of overwatch on the tv. 

“hey jinyoung,” mark says, “wanna fuck?”

“yeah.” jinyoung takes a bite of his ice cream. “but i’m not touching your nipples.”

mark lets out the brattiest whine jinyoung has heard in a while. “what? seriously? that’s like, having a hot dog without the hot dog. not in the dick way, the hot dog way."

jinyoung accidentally gets a little bit of the vanilla on his hand. he hands mark his cone for him to hold and wipes it away with a tissue. “there are plenty of ways to have fun without nipple touching. what else have we been doing for the past month?”

mark pouts, like he does, but eventually gives in and hops off the table. he pops the rest of the cone into his mouth and bites down, expecting it to crunch. instead, it’s soggy from the ice cream and sad. “fine. eat me out?” 

“i’ll finger you too if you play your cards right,” jinyoung says as he grabs mark’s hand and drags him to the bedroom

* * *

waiting is excruciating.

the three month mark is close, so close, and mark is being a loser about it. if jinyoung really wanted, he could fuck mark into the sheets _ now _because the difference of a few days didn’t change much. 

but mark motherfucking tuan has kept him on the edge the entire time. “wow,” he says one morning, mouth half full of cereal, “almost three months, right?”

“yeah,” jinyoung says through his sip of coffee.

“you could play with them already,” mark says.

“i could,” jinyoung responds.

“you should,” mark says. he’s smiling, coy and playful. “but it’d be a shame. that you don’t even have the willpower to hold on for a couple more days.”

jinyoung grits his teeth and the handle of his mug trembles in his grip. “watch your mouth, tuan.”

he’s keeping himself back for the sake of not letting mark win. he knows mark’s trying, especially with how he always makes sure to leave the bathroom door open and walk around the rooms with only his shorts on. jinyoung has had _ four _ wet dreams in the last few weeks, like a premature teenager. it’s so unfair, how water droplets fall down on mark’s neck, pooling at his collarbone before dripping down between mark’s pecs.

they have sex more often than ever, but jinyoung doesn’t touch his piercings. and it’s almost worth it to see mark’s writhing in desperation, apology, need.

* * *

“fucking _ finally,” _ jinyoung growls, shoving mark up against the wall. he had woken up with mark out of bed with a grocery note, and he’s been pacing around since then, waiting, _ again. _

today’s three month’s time finished, the day where he can make mark fall apart without being teased like he was. mark doesn’t have it in him to tease, anyways, moans spilling from his lips as jinyoung presses his hands under the hem of mark’s shirt to lift it up, up until jinyoung can latch his mouth onto mark’s nipple. 

holy _ fuck. _mark moans the loudest he has yet and jinyoung licks over the stud, feeling the cold metal heat up on his tongue. his hands are wandering wild, one of them playing with his other nipple and the other running up and down the side of his waist. 

mark, being the actual jinyoung anti he is, breathes out puffy pants of _ jinyoung _ and _ baby _ every two seconds and it’s turning him on too embarrassingly much. “nyoung, your waist, let me-” mark tangles his fingers in jinyoung’s hair and pulls him off, crying out at his spit slick lips and tongue. 

they don’t waste time. jinyoung has his fingers digging onto mark’s thighs as he lifts them up, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. the angle is less awkward, and jinyoung licks over mark’s piercing before leaning him closer to the wall and kissing him wild.

mark mumbles words of nonsense into the kiss, everything wet and messy and jinyoung presses his own chest against mark’s. “they’re so hot, oh my god,” jinyoung growls, biting at mark’s upper lip. mark grabs at jinyoung’s shirt and rips it, somewhere, but jinyoung doesn’t care. “you’re so hot.”

“fuck me,” mark heaves, eyes dark and wanton. jinyoung feels mark’s nails begin to scratch at his back, leaving thin red lines bubbling down his skin but the only things he can really think about are his mouth, lips, eyes, breath, him.

jinyoung, as always, is too weak to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> my boyfriend is getting nipple piercings soon. wish me luck


End file.
